Hokages desk
by Rudda23
Summary: Some shenanigans occur in the hokages office. Featuring a known duo of sannin.


It was late at night, and the hokages office stood empty and dark. As it usually was after the working day was over.

Suddenly, a few quiet creaking noises could be heard. This was followed by the sound of shuffling feet as two figures made their way towards the hokages desk.

"Shh. Quietly Jiraiya. Someone could hear us. Sensei will kill us if he finds out you baka." Tsunade said as she pinched her teammate.

"Ow, hey. I'm being as quiet as I can here. This was your idea anyway hime." Jiraiya said, a little annoyed at Tsunade.

When they arrived at the mentioned desk, Tsunade looked around, before she grabbed Jiraiya by the collar and dragged them both down to the floor behind the desk. As she laid on her back, Jiraiya was on top of her. Immediately her fingers were in his hair and his hands grabbed her waist.

He rushed down to kiss her and immediately Tsunade moaned into his mouth as she wriggled beneath him. Jiraiyas tongue entered her mouth and roamed around. Tsunades back arched, and her shoulders tightened, every time his tongue pressed against the roof of her mouth.

Jiraiyas hands began to roam freely over her legs, hips and breasts. Tsunade couldn't help herself and blushed as she squirmed under him. He continued his relentless assault on her senses, exciting and enticing her more and more.

Abruptly, Tsunade removes her fingers from his white mane, and pushed him away. Both young shinobi heaved for air.

"Oh my god, I needed to breathe Jiraiya. That was so good. Tsunade said red faced.

Jiraiya stared at her for a short moment. Then he grabbed her roughly by the hair behind her head, smacked their lips together again and put his other hand up her small skirt and firmly between her legs.

Tsunade whimpered and her legs quivered at this strong sensation. His hand stroked her, first up and down, before settling on a circular motion. Tsunade could feel that the fabric of her panties was getting soaked. All of this, together with the feeling of her hair being pulled, was too much for her.

She lost herself for a moment, as her eyes rolled back and she fell out of the kiss. Jiraiya released her hair as her back came against the desk. As she came back together, she noticed a naughty smile adorning Jiraiyas lips.

This time he put both his hands up her skirt, alongside her curvy hips. They took ahold of her panties and pulled them down. He forcefully dragged them between her butt and the wooden floor and pulled them over her legs and feet. He then put them to the side and grabbed her thighs.

The he leaned over and whispered in her ear: "I love it when you get this wet for me Tsunade-hime."

As they both stood up, Tsunade whispered in return.

"Please Jiraiya... take me..."

As Jiraiya pulled down his pants, Tsunade laid down on top of the desk and spread her legs. Jiraiyas long, thick and pulsating member revealed itself to her, and Tsunade couldn't take her eyes off it.

She studied it intensely as Jiraiya grabbed it and lined it up with her entrance.

As he entered her, she covered her mouth with both hands to suppress her moan, she continued the clasp her lips for dear life as Jiraiya held her hips began to fuck her.

All that could be heard was the creaking of the desk as Tsunade was rhythmically pushed against it, and the slapping sounds of their bodies coming together.

Then, out of nowhere, the sound of the doorknob turning. Tsunade and Jiraiya stared into each other's eyes in full panic, before the both of them began doing hand-seals as fast as they could.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for coming in so late... oh. You're here as well Jiraiya-sama."

"Yo Shizune." A fully dressed Jiraiya replied as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Meanwhile Tsunade, also fully dressed, sat at her desk while leaning on her elbows and resting her chin on the back of her hands.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Shizune said.

Neither sannin gave any reply.

"It's just that this document came in a little late and you need to approve the revisions Tsunade-sama." Shizune said as she walked over and put the papers on Tsunades desk.

"Thank you Shizune, and goodnight." Tsunade replied flatly.

"Goodnight Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama." Shizune said as she left the office.

Jiraiya keeled over and planted his palms on top of the desk.

"Wow hime. That was close, I've never cancelled a henge-jutsu so fast before."

Tsunade grunted and gave a response.

"It wasn't nearly as disastrous as the time Sakura walked in on us."

"Hehehe, she had some timing that girl."

"Don't laugh Jiraiya! I had to hide beneath the desk with your cum all over my face and in my hair."

"At least she knocked once before entering Tsunade. And you're the one who pulled away just as I came, and I'm the one who got her to leave."

"Hmmph! By telling her I was out buying more sake. Giving my student a bad impression of me."

"At least it was believable hime. And had she seen the state of you at that time her impression of you would be real bad."

"Dumbass."

For a moment there was silence between the two old lovers. Before Jiraiya began stroking Tsunades cheek.

"Should we continue where we left off hime?"

"Bah! As if Jiraiya."

"C'mon Tsunade. Aren't you unsatisfied?"

"I've been left unsatisfied by you plenty of times before. Why do you think I suggested role play?"

"Hey! That really stings you know... you don't really mean that do you Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya with a bored glare. Jiraiyas shoulders slumped in defeat, and he made his way towards the door.

Then Tsunade took one glance at the papers in front of her.

"Wait Jiraiya!"

As Jiraiya turned around he saw that Tsunade had stood up and was starting to pull her pants down.

Jiraiya ran over and pulled his own pants down as Tsunade leaned over the desk.

"What changed your mind hime?"

"It beats work."

"An all-nighter then Tsunade?"

"Oh yes my big boy."

Jiraiya slapped Tsunades firm behind, and Tsunade cooed. And all throughout the small hours of the night the creaking of the hokages desk could be heard.

The next morning Tsunade came back into her office. She was greeted by the sight of a stern Shizune.

"Morning' Shizune."

"Hokage-sama. You didn't sign the papers I gave you last night. Did you even read them?"

"Nope."

"I swear Tsunade sama. The moment something is put on top of this desk, nothing happens to it. This desk needs to se some more action."

Tsunade almost snorted out a laugh. But Shizune didn't notice.


End file.
